Bender of Shadows
by Shadowhams58
Summary: A Yautja is sent on a forced hunt to a back water in order to regain his honor. Charged with the hunting and killing of Earths most powerful being, will our hunter uphold tradition and regain his honor or abandon his culture for the promise of something more.
1. Chapter 1

Bender of Shadows

Chp 1. The world after the war.

Aang sat meditating in wind of the southern air temple. He could hear the new air acolytes going about busing themselves with their work and it soothed him. To know that this beautiful place would soon be restored to it's full glory brought him incredible happiness. It had been four years since he had taken the bending of fire lord Ozai and ended the war. Ever since then fire lord Zuko had done his best to rebuild his war torn country, though a rebellion of Azula supporters and war mongers were making it very difficult to maintain order. He would be returning to the fire nation soon and so would all his friends. They had all decided to meet at the fire nation palace two days from now, it would be Zuko's twentieth birthday and they all wanted to have a special get together to throw a party. They would have gone somewhere else but Zuko didn't dare leave on a vacation with his country in such a state. Aang's thoughts wandered to his friends then. Naturally they went to Katara first, his beautiful fiancee who was probably both equal parts learning and teaching healing in the southern water tribe. They had both decided to wait until they were both eighteen to finally marry, but that hadn't stopped them from officially getting engaged. Her brother Sokka was probably in the southern water tribe helping his father train other water tribe warriors in the art of trap and weapon making. Aang wondered if master Piandao would be helping them with that. In Ba Sing Se he knew Toph had started her own school for metal bending and was happily both training and beating her recruits poor recruits. Aang smiled at that thought and hoped that when Iroh came he would bring some of his famous tea from the magnificent city. He briefly wondered what Zuko would be doing right about now. The Young fire lord had certainly had a time of it. The Azula and Ozai loyalists had continued a war in the fire nation that should have ceased years ago. Several groups of people had on many occasions tried to break into Azula's prison in order to free her so that she might take her "rightful" place on the throne. Aang sighed sadly as he thought of his good friend having to deal with all of these things alone. He couldn't imagine how heavily ever attack weighed on the poor fire lord, he of course had Mai for comfort, but Aang couldn't see her comforting anybody very well. He hoped that with all his friends there to support him they could help Zuko to feel better and if need be Aang was ready and willing to help the fire lord stop the rebellion. He stood from his meditative stance then and the cold air ruffled his orange robes with a gentle breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2. A forced hunt

Thwei al'Nagara stared out of his ship at the giant blue ball that was N'ithya, or Earth in the ooman tongue. He growled angrily as he stared at it. This was the planet that was to be his exile. He growled again at the thought of his exile, he had been falsely accused of dishonor and the Yautja conspiring had provided fake proof that had swayed the elders against him. The two brothers Gaun bhrak-chei and Halkrath chakt-ra had framed him for stealing the elders spear for a hunt. He however had been lucky, as a high ranking Yautja he had been good friends with the elder who could not believe that he had truly stolen the spear. However even the Elder could not wave away the crime and allow him a pardon without consequence. Thus the elder had exiled him to N'ithya until such a time as he hunted down and acquired nain-desintje-de over the most powerful prey on their world. However anyone else would have been executed or branded a bad blood and exiled, so Thwei was much more pleased with this outcome. The sliding door behind him opened with a hiss and another Yautja entered the room. Nracha-dte ki'cti-pa stepped into the room and stood beside Thwei. He was clad fully in his hunting armour and weapons and looked at Thwei who was clad only in a simple loincloth. "You should be preparing." Nracha growled. Thwei clicked his mandibles and shook his head. "Wished to try and reach zazin before departure. In case I finally undertake dhi'ki-de on this hunt." Nracha looked to Thwei and clamped his hand upon the hunter's shoulder and shook it. "You will be fine old friend." He growled sincerely. Thwei was not so sure. He still thought of most oomans as soft, weak, and petty. However he knew first hand of their ability to summon their native element in battle. Only a youngblood fool would underestimate such a skill. Thwei knew that Nracha was as angry about his exile as he was, if not more so. It had outraged him when the accusation had been leveled at Thwei and he had almost challenged both the brothers to a thei-de dtai'kai'-dte in his anger. Thwei had stopped him from doing so, though it had angered him greatly and it had required all his self restraint not to take one of their heads for mounting on his trophy wall. Thwei looked to his oldest friend and hunting partner and placed a hand on his shoulder in turn. "It is in Paya's hands now old friend." Was his only response before he left to his chambers to dress in his armour and acquire his weapons. In his quarters he found his armour on its rack where it always was and lovingly ran his hand about his mask. The scarred and blasted silver armour had been through so much with him. To a Yuatja his armour, like his weapons, is part of his soul. A Yuatja could live throughout all their long lives without ever changing their armour, indeed some of the elders wear such beaten and worn armour because they will not part with the remains of their old set. Even when several pieces of it are missing. Some Yautja even use how damaged another's armour is as a way to tell age or rank. His own set had seen significant damage in his centuries of life. He placed each piece upon his body with such great care and delicacy that it could be seen as reverence. Once he was finished he placed his mask securely upon his face and he looked towards his weapon wall. On it were his most prized weapons, his wrist blades that he placed securely into his wrist device. His combi stick that he extended and inspected before replacing it upon his back in its compact form. His plasma caster was modified to shoot bigger plasma bolts that caused more destruction with the exchange of a longer charge up period. Instead of a smart disk he carried two shuriken preferring them for their ability to transition between a close range and long range fighting weapon. His final piece of weaponry and by far his most beloved was his sword. It was an odd weapon for a Yautja to be sure, many others would substitute a more traditional weapon like a wipe or a spear gun. However on one of his various trips to earth he had observed the dexterous fighting style of well trained oomans and could not help but admire it. He returned to his homeworld with the goal to craft a sword of his own and he did. Its blade was made from the finest Yautja steel he could acquire, so strong that even hard meat blood could not melt it. It even had a compacted form much like the combi stick where the blade retracted into the hilt and he could bring it out in varying lengths for maximum dexterity. He griped the hilt with a touch of reverence and after a quick inspection of the blade he placed it lovingly on his belt in its retracted form. With his armour and tools he quickly grabbed a pouch containing a small medkit, a whetstone, and several mines. He quickly affixed all these things to his belt and walked from his quarters to the pods. Nracha was waiting for him with an angered look on his maskless face. "It is time." He stated and pointed to the pod Thwei was to use. The Yautja nodded, he was ready to begin his exile and find his prey. Thwei stepped into the black pod and placed his arms over chest in a sign that he was ready for it to shut and to be off. Nracha looked to Thwei and said. "Paya keep you old friend." Before signaling the doors to shut and the pod to launch. If the Yautja succeeded he would see his old friend again soon, Nracha would orbit the planet and wait for his mission to be completed. Once he had completed his mission Thwei would signal the ship and he would come to pick him and his latest trophy up so that he might bring it to the elder and reclaim his honor, "Shortly before I challenge and kill those blasted brothers in a duel." Thwei grumbled. He had two earth cycles or years to find his prey and take his head. If the signal was not sent by then, Nracha would return to the elder and tell of my failure, whether he lived but failed to perform his task or if he simply died would either have him branded a bad blood or have him remembered as an honored Yautja who died in the search for glory. Regardless his fate was to be decided on this ball of dirt. The capsule smashed into the ground and the impact nearly threw his tendriled head against its metal door as it crashed into the earth. He pushed open the metal door and stepped into the blinding sunlight of the world around him, his sandaled feet made contact with the soft dirt ground and sunk slightly du to his weight. Jumping to the nearest tree, he breathed in the hot jungle air as his pod exploded behind him. With its destruction there was no turning back and the hunt for the Avatar had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey guys sorry this took so long I hope you all have been enjoying what parts of the story are out so far. I'll try to publish more chapters of my Avatar and BloodBorne fics as soon as possible. I just haven't had as much time to write recently. Anyway disclaimer don't own any of these characters except my own Preds. Enjoy.)**

I hope from branch to branch as I make my way through the dense forest. Eventually I emerge on the outskirts of a small village with houses colored various shades of red, brown, and gold. My mandibles click under my mask as I watch the small village in curiosity. Peasant Oomans go about their daily activities quickly enough without so much as a hint of realization that they are being watched. Activating my cloaking device I near the village and notice a peasant Ooman talking to an Ooman wearing some kind of armour with a single bladed sword on his belt. The peasant rattled on to the armoured Ooman about a shooting star he had seen crashing into the forest that morning. My mandibles click in amusement at how primitive these Oomans were. I move on from the conversation and jump to an Ooman home to get a closer look at the Ooman market, hoping to overhear something of value about my quarry. As I listen various Oomans talk about various things, sometimes they talk about the Avatar but it was always something that was clearly old news or speculation. As I sit and wait I suddenly hear a strange roar of sorts far above me. I look up and see a strange shape moving through the lowest clouds. One of the Oomans must have seen it as well because he quickly alerted the other Oomans around him with a cry of "It's the Avatar!" The Oomans all look up and gazed at the flying beast with a mixture of wonder and awe, with even a touch of reverence from some. "C'jit." Was all I growled as I realized that my quarry could fly. This would be more difficult than I thought. "I bet he's on his way to the capital to talk to lord Zuko." Said an Ooman onlooker to one of his fellows. " _Or perhaps not_ " I thought " _But which way to the capital._ " I notice an armoured Ooman, decidedly a guard, standing on the outskirts of the crowd. Perfect. I silently make my way around the crowd and behind the guard before grabbing the Ooman, quickly placing a hand over his surprised mouth and disappearing into the woods. In the dense forest I slam the guard up against a tree, though only with enough force to scare him, and asked in the recorded and synthesised voice of the man before "Capital?" The guard simply stares at me with a look of absolute horror and his only response is to promptly piss himself. " _Oh for Paya's sake._ " I think to myself before raising the man up and slamming him back into the tree. "Capital?" The recorded and synthesised voice again plays. The guard manages to lift his arm and point to the east. "That way." He speaks in nearly a whisper. I huff " _Now was that so hard?_ " I think before slamming him against the tree again, this time killing him with the blow. I begin to sprint in that direction, hopefully I could catch up to this Avatar before he met with any allies.

..oO0Oo..

Aangs P.O.V.

I laze comfortably in appa's saddle as the giant bison flies through the beautiful sky. The wind blows past me in such a wonderful way as we fly through the sky that I'm tempted to grab my staff and glide for awhile. I scratch my head in thought, that might not be a bad idea. A gentle roar from Appa gets me up and I look over the Bisons big furry head to see the capital of the fire nation gleaming beneath me in its golden beauty. I can't help but smile as I think of seeing everyone again. I grab the reins and give them a snap. "Come on Appa yip yip." I say and my furry friend lets out a roar before diving down towards the golden city. We descend rapidly and in no time we have landed in the royal palace stables. Several servants come and tend to Appa and I greet them happily. They tell me that a steward is waiting for me just outside of the stables and is ready to take me to Zuko. I thank them and tell them to take good care of Appa as I jog towards the gate with Momo perched on my shoulder. They send me off with promises to do just that and good wishes. The steward bows to me when I exit the stables and bids me follow him to the Fire Lord. I bow back and tell him it would be my pleasure. The steward sets a fast pace through the halls of the castle and I follow until I hear a familiar voice call out to me. "Hey Twinkle Toes."

"Toph." I smile as I turn to see my blind friend standing behind us up the stairs. The young girl had grown into quite the beautiful wome since last I'd seen her in Ba Sing Se, her black hair was still kept back in the same messy bun as always with long strands left to cover her eyes. Her generic flowing green and yellow robes were now adorned with pieces of plate metal across her chest, shoulders, and legs. I couldn't help but think she'd become quite lovely, not as lovely as Katara of course, but she was definitely no longer that defiant little earthbender we'd found in the Earth kingdom all those years ago. She leaped from the stairs and crashed to the ground in front of me, spraying both the steward and I with bits of rock and dust. "Good to see you too." I laugh, dusting myself off and giving her a big hug. Behind me I could see the startled steward dusting himself off while muttering something and it made my smile all the wider. Toph was smiling too, the kind of wide smile that would always split her face before she did something mischievous. Momo decided it was the time to say hello as he jumps from my bald head and into Tophs mane of hair. Issuing his trademark chirp as she plucks him out by his ears. "Well hello to you Momo." She said holding the Lemur up to her blind eyes and smiling at him as I step back from the hug.. "So how is training going in Ba Sing Se?" I asked eagerly. "Ugh don't even get me started on those punks, couldn't lift a piece of metal if it was encased in rock." She Replied, waving her hand dismissively at me with her free hand though even as she said it her smile widened. "I'd give you a demonstration of what we are working on but Sparkies lackeys said that he needed to see us urgently so we probably ought to get down there." She said her smile dropping a little. I nodded knowing full well that Azula's supporters may have struck again. She dropped Momo who hopped back onto my shoulder and we walked quickly through the palace halls until we came to the council chamber. Zuko stood at the table looking over maps and battle plans, Mai standing at his side with a hand on his shoulder. "My lord, your geu-"

"What up Sparky" Toph interrupted loudly stomping over to Zuko. Zuko looked up and smiled happily to see them before nodding to the steward to leave. I watched the steward grumble something about protocol before he rushed out of the room. I simply shook my head and walked over to my old friend, catching him in a hug just as Toph finished squeezing the life out of him. "It's good to see you again Zuko." I said releasing him from the embrace. The young fire lord hadn't changed much since I'd seen him last, except for a new wispy goatee he was cultivating on his chin. Luckily it looked more like a smaller version of Irohs rather than Ozais. "It's good to see the both of you too." He said slightly flustered and fixing his robs back in place. Momo jumped from my shoulder and wrapped himself around the fire lord's neck. "You too Momo." He said stroking the lemur, behind him I could see Mai's lips turn upwards slightly at his exasperated state. "You both look great." he said happily. Toph clicked her tongue and said "Well I'd say the same but you know." She waved her hand infornt of her eyes as if to remind him. I rolled my eyes and sent a small gust of wind into her face. She responded by sending a piece of the wall at me. I rolled to the side just in time to dodge the projectile and turned back to see Toph with her signature crooked smile. "You're getting slow twinkle toes, life at that temple is making you soft." She said mockingly. I was about to retort when a servant entered the room and whispered something into Zuko's ear, his face brightening as he heard whatever the servant said. Once the servant finished speaking and hurried away Zuko looked at Toph and I with a reinvigorated smile "Seems the others are here."


End file.
